


This World is Messed up

by ColdTeller



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A/U, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Gore, Griever!teresa, Horror, M/M, Suspense, Tokyo ghoul inspired, evil!Teresa, griever!thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdTeller/pseuds/ColdTeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Virus has slowly been spreading, causing those infected to become mad. When night falls, these infected individuals mutate into grievers and kill innocent people until the sun rises again. Gladers like Minho are trained to exterminate these monsters, but what will he do when the person most precious to him is infected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No longer Human

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched the Maze runner movie and loved it a lot. Apologies if I get their personalities wrong. This story is inspired by Tokyo Ghoul an anime I truly enjoyed and love. 
> 
> Flare Virus is altered to make sense with the story. Story shall be either one or two chapters long. 
> 
> Playlist? Um "Unravel" by TK Ling Tosite and "Everybody want's to rule the world" by Lorde. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Thunder crackles within the dark skies, and heavy rain falls like bullets striking the earth. With the many voices of the storm bellowing, one would assume nothing could be louder, but even the thunder seem to fall silent to painful cries of a suffering boy.

 

Lying face down among the muddy floors of an alleyway is a teenage boy whose face is hidden under a large hooded coat. The boy is screaming, and when not, he's panting. He digs his fingers deep into the wet dirt beneath him as the pain he felt starts to become unbearable. He tries to push himself up, his arms struggling under his weight, but as soon as he does, dark greenish veins began to wriggle and move under the skin of his uncovered hands. They felt like snakes trying to slither their way through his veins and busting each one. He couldn't help, but let out his blood-wrenching cries as the pain came back at him ten folds and he didn't stop until his throat constricted, causing him to gag violently.

 

"W-what's.... H-happening to... Me...!?" The boy struggled to say.

 

The thunder echoed again, but it wasn't nearly as horrifying as the hellish giggle that came after.

 

"Thomas~..."  A girl's voice sang.

 

The boy froze, his body turning stiff as a chill ran down his spine. "T-Teresa...?" He whispers.

 

Thomas looks ahead deep within the dark alley. There he could see her, a figure of a girl in a dark raincoat. Even though he could barely make out her face, Thomas knew Teresa is smiling. He could imagine her arrogant and menacing gaze upon him. It’s the same look an evil sovereign gives at those beneath her.

 

She walks over to Thomas with her hands behind her back in an observing gesture. Her boots splashes the mud with each step.

 

"Thomas, what's wrong? You don't look so good," the girl says in a sickeningly sarcastic tone.

 

"What did you do to me!?" Thomas snarls, trying to sound threatening but is too weak.

 

Teresa just chuckles, squatting down before him so he'd be able to see her face. Her iris glows demonic yellow in her black sclera. "Silly Thomas, you know exactly what I did to you." She gently lifts Thomas's chin with one hand and brushes his jawline as she speaks. "I warned you didn't I? This never would've happened if you just listened. Now you're just. Like. **Me.** "

 

As soon as her fingers leave his chin, a burst of rage overcome Thomas and he snaps. Without even thinking he lunges his head forward with his jaws wide open, and tries to chomp down on her hand with all his might. She is too quick for him and he misses, but he still continues to violently snap and snarl at her like a rabid dog. He growls viciously at her, showing his fangs if he had any.

 

The girl laughs, acting to excited to Thomas's annoyance. She gives him a devious grin as if he had done exactly what she wanted.

 

"That's it! That's exactly the Thomas I wanted to see!"

 

"Crazy bitch!" Thomas growls.

 

"I'm crazy?" She asks with a smirk. "Have you seen yourself? Hmmm what would your precious Minho think now if he sees you like this?"

 

Confusion is apparent on Thomas' face. He had no idea what she was talking about or why she would bring Minho up all of a sudden? "What are you talking about!?"

 

The girl flashed him a toothy grin. The kind that makes his stomach turn when a psychopath thinks of an idea. "Why don't you see for yourself?" The girl digs a hand within the path of mud before him and pulls out a reflective scrap of metal that happened to be there.

 

Thomas stares at the dirt covered thing, squinting since he couldn't make anything of it. All he sees are a pair of yellow splotches which he assumed was paint. At that moment, lightning flashes, illuminating the steel. It was only for a second and during it Thomas could see his reflection clearly. Staring back at him is a horrified looking boy whose face is almost completely covered in those black veins. The yellow splotches from before weren't paint, they are his eyes that lay in a pool of black.

 

"No..." Thomas whispers in belief. He backs away from his reflection, shaking his head with it mimicking. "No," Thomas says again,  his hands shake as the grip onto his face. He kept repeating "no" over and over and with each one, his unstable voice became louder, more desperate, and terrified.

 

He couldn't believe this, there's no way this could be happening to him. He is losing his mind. He is no longer human. He wants to scream, but all that comes out is a griever's roar. 


	2. Me Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought so it'll be a multi 5 chapter fic. Thanks for all the support!
> 
> Song "Unravel" by Tk Ling Tosite Sigure. That's all I listened to on repeat and will prob be the only song I'd listen to while writing this.

Hunger is the state when a human wants to eat. Thomas is starving. A loud cry leaves Thomas' lips as his stomach constricts and starts devouring itself. The boy bends over, clutching his stomach and breathing heavily as beads of sweat mix in with rain water drips down his face.

 

 _So... Hungry... are_ the only words on the boy's mind. He hadn't eaten in three days. Everything he tries to eat tastes so rotten or spoiled that he had to gag. Even his favorite foods made him ill  and he couldn't help but start to cry as he realizes that what is happening to him is very real.

 

He thinks about all the food he'll never be able to taste again. No more salty fries, no more juicy patties mixed in with the melted cheese of a burger. No more having the sweet sensation that made his mouth tingle when he ate chocolate, and lastly... he'll never get to taste Minho's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches ever again.

 

 _"Hey Thomas, want to try my super awesome sandwich? I made it just for you!"_ A happy voice laughs in Thomas' head.

 

"Minho...?" Thomas whispers in confusion.

 

_"No, it's not just pb and j.... Slim it! It's amazing so just eat it you stupid shuck!"  Minho grumbles._

Thomas is bewildered. He knows fully well that Minho's voice is coming from his head, but he wonders why he's remembering this specific memory now. It somehow helps ease the pain, so Thomas just closes his eyes and let his mind wander.

 

_"Oi Tommy!" A voice that didn't belong to Minho calls to him._

 

Thomas opens his eyes and finds himself in a different world. The sky is clear here and colored an orange hue from the setting sun. A cool fall breeze blows against his face and relaxes him by cooling his warm cheeks. He recognized this place. It's the rooftop of an abandoned building where he, Minho, and Newt would always come to meet when they were still just teens.

_"Tommy."_ Thomas turns to his left and faces a familiar thin, but tall looking blonde boy whose smiling at him. "I think you should pretend to like it Tommy, or else the poor shuck will get depressed. You know how he is."  Newt whispers.

 

Thomas follows Newt's gaze to a taller and much more built teen sitting next to him. He looks a little upset and seems to be taking out his annoyance on the pb and j as he stares away from them. Thomas looks down at the sandwich in his hands. It looks plain like any other pb and j, but Thomas takes a bite out of it anyway and is mildly surprised.

 

_"Hey, this is actually pretty good!"_ Thomas says, making sure to look extra happy. 

He sees Minho look at him through the corner of his eye. A smirk grows on his lips as his mood becomes happier. _"See what did I tell ya! Told you its good."_

 

 Thomas just laughs and turns to Newt who smiles back and whispers a ' _nice'_.

 

As the three continue eating, they ramble on about many things. Things that make them laugh, scared, angry, anything. It is times like these that Thomas felt happiest. They didn't have to worry about viruses, grievers, or cranks. They could just live their lives normally. They hadn't done this for so long that Thomas had forgotten what it was like. Eventually, they start talking about their dreams and what they would've done if they hadn't become gladers. Newt apparently wanted to be a scientist or a chemist and Minho wanted to be an Olympic track runner. Thomas on the other hand had no idea. Even though he never became a glader like them, he still didn't know what he wanted to do.

 

 _"A dream is something I want that makes me happy right?"_ Thomas asks them.

Minho was now lying on his back as his head rests on Thomas' lap.

 

" _Yeah, I guess. Did you think of something?"_ Newt asks.

 

Thomas nods and Minho peeks at him with one eye. _"So what is it?"_

 

Thomas stares ahead, scratching his head since he felt a bit embarrassed about what he's about to say. _"This is going to sound really corny, but... my dream is just... to be like this..."_ Thomas smiles and nods as he gets more confident about his answer. _"I want to be together with you two._ "

 

At first there's a short silence between them. That silence breaks when Newt snorts and starts laughing. _"Lame! That's so shucking cheesy Tommy. I think I'm gonna hurl!"_

Thomas frowns, regretting that he said anything. _"Tch! Fine I take that back. I knew I shouldn't have said anything."_ He expects Minho to tease him too, but when he looks down at the older boy, his eyes are closed again in sleep. He raises a brow at that, but doesn't dwell.

 

Thomas' memory is broken when an unbearable twinge strikes at the tips of his fingers. It flows throughout the rest of his body, making him spasm. Thomas looks down at his hands. The dark green veins from before are throbbing against his skin and begins to spread.

 

"No!" Thomas shouts before his voice cracks and starts howling in pain. The veins start spreading fast to the left side of his face and Thomas throws his hands on them, wanting desperately to rip them out. When they reach his eyes he could feel them burning as they always did when his sclera turns black and his iris glows yellow.

"S-someone... Please..." Thomas sobbed. He feels the dark snakes begin to slither inside his head and crawl into his brain as if they were eating their way through. "Just kill me!"

 

The sound of shattering glass causes Thomas's world to stop. His nostrils suddenly flare and sniff the air like a beast as the most exquisite aroma he had ever smelt wafted I'm his nose.

 

"That smell- What is that- it's delicious- **give it to me!** " Thomas says insanely as his mouth stretches impossibly wide and begins to water. He peeks at his surroundings with one of his corrupted eyes, the yellow pupil rolling to every corner until finally finding the source of the aroma.

 

Only wondering a few meters away from him is a drunken man that's grumbling at his wasted drink. At first, Thomas ignores him, assuming the scent is probably from one of the buildings, but something inside him told him loud and clear that it is him.

 

Thomas breaths heavily now, his eyes staring at the man like an open buffet.

 

"Just one- just one bite-! I-won't take a lot, **just a little piece!"** Thomas tries to convince himself with a bone chilling smile. He reaches out towards the man with his left hand, but is immediately stopped by his right.

 

"No! Stop!" His sane-self shouts as his arms struggle between each other. "I can't... I-I can't!" He starts sobbing again, this is too hard.

 

 _"Why not Thomas? Aren't you hungry~?"_ Teresa's evil teasing voice echoes in his mind. Even when she isn't with him, she's still torturing him. _"He looks delicious right? Doesn't he smell a lot like your mother's home cooked meals?"_

"Shut up!" Thomas snaps. He covers his ears with both hands and collapses onto his knees with clench teeth. It doesn't help. "I'm not you! I'm human!"

 

Teresa laughs hysterically at that. _"Who are you trying to fool? Look at you, can't even eat human food and you still think you're human? How about you just kill him and end this charade. It'll only get worse."_

Thomas violently shook his head. "I won't kill him. I won't kill anyone! He must have a family, a wife, children... He's innocent!" He tries to convince himself more than Teresa.

 

 _"Innocent? Are you sure about that?"_  As if Teresa is there pointing for him, his eyes wonder over to the man's ID card that had fallen with the glass. His griever eyes allow him to read the card as if they were right in front of him. Inside the laminated package, letters written in bold spelt out the acronym **'W.I.C.K.E.D."**

Thomas' heart stops one more time, and all the pain he felt suddenly becomes numb.

 

_"Wicked? Isn't that the organization that created grieves?"_

"Yes." Thomas quietly answers. He begins to connect the dots.

 

_"The people who created us? Who created what you are now?"_

"Yes," Thomas says a hint of anger in his voice. He could feel it growing inside him, all his hate and all his rage for the group that took his life away. It boiled inside him.

 

 _"Is his life really worth as much as yours now?"_ Teresa asks sounding more serious.

 

"No." His tone darkens.

 

_"Are you going to let him go for what he's done?"_

 

"No!" Thomas answers, almost sounding beastly. He can't hold it back anymore.

 

_"Will you **eat** him then?" _

**"Yes!"** Thomas snarls as the griever within him is finally released.

 

Thomas charges forward in a speed that turns the world around him into a blur. Before the man could even turn around, Thomas pounces and tacks him hard into the wet ground. As his victim is stunned, Thomas pins him down and secures his limbs so there's no escape. He takes one long whiff of the man’s intoxicating aroma and throws his head back to savor it. It's so much stronger up close that began to drool.

 

 **"Who knew _wicked_ could smell so good?" **Thomas grins. He opens his mouth, his jaws stretching into a wide and monstrous way that even his saliva can't be held.  He didn't even hear the man's horrified screams until he closes his eyes and lunges his head forward.

 

 

 _"Me too,"_ Minho's voice says in his head again.

_"Huh?"_ Thomas looks at the taller boy confused.

 

Newt had just left home, leaving the two alone. Thomas was about to leave too until Minho spoke up.  A serious yet, vulnerable expression is on Minho's face as he walks up to the other. Thomas looks up at the towering boy before him. Minho's dark eyeskept staring at his which made Thomas slightly blush as the gaze seemed very... intimate.

 

 _"I want to be with you too,"_ Minho says in a sappy voice which surprises Thomas. Minho then begins to lean forward to him. His eyes closing, head tilting, and lips pucker as his face moves closer to the dumbfounded brunet.

 

Thomas' eyes widen in shock when their lips touch. Minho's lips were moist and gentle and Thomas couldn't help but turn bright red. At first he's still surprised and nervous, but then this warm feeling kept bubbling inside him, helping him relax. Thomas closes eyes, and falls deeper into the kiss. He felt Minho smile into the kiss and he does as well. He didn't realize Minho's arms had wrapped around him until they break apart and he falls back on them. They both look at each other afterwards, smiling shyly at each other before Thomas speaks.

 

 _"I'm glad."_    _Thomas whispers to him before pulling him into a tight embrace._

That's the last thing Thomas remembers before his teeth rips into bloody flesh and swallows down the raw meat with a haunting gulp.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: The man wasn't wicked.


End file.
